


Never a Cross Word (Spoken in Jest)

by Camelittle



Series: Convalescence [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Convalescence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, crosswords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin speeds Arthur's painful recovery from a terrible horseriding accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Cross Word (Spoken in Jest)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1: Merlin helps Arthur with pain relief and cryptic crossword clues.
> 
> Written for the “Flowers” Square on my [Merlin Writers Quickie Bingo](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/161477.html) card.
> 
> With enormous thanks to the lovely Waanderlust for the top-speed once-over.

 

“Nearly finished, sir,” said Merlin, his new carer, whose hands were busying themselves under the blanket with a deliciously warm-feeling, sweet-smelling flannel. “This is the worst bit, I’ll be done in a jiffy.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls, _Mer_ lin,” growled Arthur, scowling at today’s heavily thumbed copy of _The Times,_  and trying to ignore the commotion taking place in his underpant area. 

The flannel’s job was to clean parts that normally Arthur only let a very select bunch of people get near to. But the warm moistness of the cloth was not unpleasant, and it was good to feel a bit fresher. At least that’s what he told himself, as he chewed his pencil and tried to work out the answer to _ten across_.

“I wouldn’t know about that, sir. Not being a ladies’ man and all. Now, just need to turn you to one side so I can give your arse a quick wash,” said Merlin, who had no business to be smiling like that. “Gently does it, that’s it.”

“All right, but no peeping.” Arthur tried to inject the requisite amount of venom into his voice. His evident pain spoiled the effect only a little. But then he probably shouldn’t be too churlish. At least, with this nurse carer--who Gwen had hired, assuring Arthur that he came with the very best credentials--he could convalesce at home rather than having to stay on the hospital ward for another tortuous night.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, sir.”

“Are you laughing at me?” Arthur felt his frown deepen. It wasn’t funny, feeling debilitated and helpless, and Arthur didn’t intend to remain that way for a second longer than was necessary.

“I never laugh at a patient, sir.” When Merlin walked back round the bed, dunking the used flannel back into the bucket, Arthur could see that his eyes, a vivid shade of blue, seemed suddenly sad. “Sometimes my patients like a bit of banter, that’s all. But it’s all right, I know you must be feeling frustrated. You don’t seem like the kind of person to be content with lying in bed for weeks.”

Arthur grunted and stared down at the newspaper he still held in his injured hand, tapping at it with his pencil. Damn right he wasn’t that kind of person. But although it would be a while before he could get back on a horse again, that wasn’t the worst of it, not yet. As far as annoying circumstances went, being unable even to visit the toilet or wash himself were pretty much topping the headlines. Not to mention the drugs that made him feel woozy and drop off to sleep at a moment’s notice.

He bit down hard on the end of the pencil.

_The Times_ cryptic crossword, although an illogical blasted thing, was a distraction from his plight. It also had the welcome additional consequence of upsetting his already fragile temper. At least while he was feeling annoyed he couldn’t get all sentimental about the fate of his poor, beloved horse.

“Could you just, very gently, tilt your hips forward just a tiny little… we don't want to upset that femur of yours... that’s it, sir…”

“ _Paris flower is inside nose inevitably,”_ muttered Arthur, reading from the crossword clues, releasing the pencil from between his tightly clenched teeth and obediently swivelling his hips.  “What the devil does that mean?” he added, failing to ignore the way that the movement tugged at the gnawing pain in his leg and made it radiate out in all directions like a sudden starbust of agony. “Ouch! Do you mind?”

Firm but gentle hands tugged his boxers back into place. “There you go! All done, sir. I think you’ll find it’s _Seine_ , sir.”  

“What? What’s sane? I think you’re decidedly insane, if you don’t mind me saying so, going round injured peoples’ houses, torturing them, and flannelling their mucky bits.”

Merlin laughed. It was an expression that suited him, making his eyes shine and his full lips widen into a face-splitting grin. Arthur would have been transfixed, if it wasn’t for the crushing pain that was coursing through his body. He threw his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes for a moment, breathing hard through his nose, willing it to go away.

When he opened them again, Merlin was still there. “What the hell do you want, now?” Arthur snapped.

“It’s all right sir,” said the carer, softly. His eyes had morphed again, from mischievous blue to a sweet and compassionate grey. “The pain will pass eventually. And I meant the clue. The answer to the crossword clue is _Seine_ , as in the river. You see, the word _flower_ , that’s a cryptic reference to a river. Because a river is a thing that flows - it’s a _flow_ -er. The river Seine flows through Paris. And it’s also an included word… ”

“Rose inevitably…” said Arthur, seeing it with a sudden crow of delight. “The word Seine appears straddling the two words. Ro... _se ine_...vitably. God, I’m an idiot. Thanks.”

He may have dropped off, because by the time that he looked up from his crossword again, Merlin had taken off his gloves and packed his bag to go. “Right, well, see you in an hour, Lord Pendragon. You need to rest now.”

“Oh, please.” Arthur waved his good hand, which still clutched the by now well-chewed pencil, and sighed, feeling strangely bereft. “You’ve had your hand down my boxer shorts, albeit in a professional context. I think that’s enough to class us as well acquainted. You might as well call me Arthur.”

Merlin smiled again, another breathtaking sunbeam. “Thanks, sir! Arthur, I mean. I’ve left your medication and a drink of water by the bed. I'll be right outside, just give me a shout if you need me.”

The door clicked closed in his wake, leaving Arthur with only the crossword for company. He bit his lip. “Now, if ten across is _Seine_ ,” he said, out loud, “that means that 7 down ends in an _S_. Let’s see. _London flower is a meths drinker._ What the hell?”

“ _Thames!_ ” shouted a disembodied voice from the corridor outside. “It’s an anagram!”

Arthur smiled, his pain easing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No crosswords were harmed in the making of this fic. 
> 
> Oh, and: Disclaimer - This is a work of fanfiction. They're not my characters, and no-one is paying me.


End file.
